The Night I was Free
by Raymie Stardust
Summary: KeroTama erotica. No Plot! Keroro has a flashback to what drives him to hold Tamama at arms length forever.


'Aaaand...there.' I released my grip on the spray can, admiring my stunning work on my titanium-finish RX-78-2. 'Sugoiii!' Sheer Perfection. I. Was Amazing. It had taken hours of my painful hard word, but it was so worth it. This gunpla was an emblem of my courage, endurance and all-out heroism.

'Are we finally done, des-ka?'

Oh yeah. Private Second Class Tamama helped too, I guess.

'Yep.' I rolled over onto my back and yawned, 'what time is it?' My gaze fell on the clock. My eyes widened, 'Three in the frickin' morning?!'

'Wow. I guess that took a lot more time than we thought, desu!'

I waved my arms around, 'we have to get some sleep, Private! We have an important meeting in the morning, de arimas!'

Tamama yawned lazily, 'can do, sir,' he slid down on his belly, folding his arms as a pillow.

'No, no, you can't sleep there!'

He opened one eye and peered at me, 'why not? I'll be nice and early for the meeting. All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.'

I'd stood up and pushed a foot into his back, 'get out of my room, de arimas!'

When he didn't move, I shoved him with my toes, 'up, up! _Attention!_'

Tamama groaned, getting groggily up.

I went to open the door for him, 'I hope to see you bright and early for the meeting, Private.'

Those huge eyes looked at me mournfully.

I rested a hand on his narrow shoulder, 'don't forget your anti-barrier, okay?'

He brightened a little, 'I won't. Goodnight, Sarge. Sweet dreams.'

'Goodnight soldier.' I closed the door behind him and sighed.

I lay in bed, and tried not to think about him, trying focus instead on my shiny new RX-78-2 standing proudly in the middle of my Gunpla shelf. Just in front of it was the lovingly-sprayed-red broken piece of my MSZ-008 Zeta II - the piece that Tamama had so cruelly broken off during the brief time he was our platoon leader. It caught the moonlight from where I'd super-glued it to my bed, glinting at me.

I wish I could make him understand, I thought, giving up trying to think of something else. I knew what was coming; I knew I was about to have the never-welcome-but-always-present flashback to _that_ night. Talk about your Intrusive Thoughts. I rolled over irritably and pulled the pillow over my head, drifting unwillingly into a dream about the past.

That night on Kawaru...

It was during the long flight to Pekopon, we'd stopped off on Kawaru - the last planet in the Gamma Planetary System - and found a booth in the corner of the Kawaru government's private hotel-slash-club. It was a very rare night off for the A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon - we used to be so much busier than we are now! - we could finally blow off some steam. Delighted with our small slice of freedom, we drank to our mission - surrounded by Doinakans, noise, the inhabitants of our mothership dancing on the tables. Kururu wasn't there, of course; being showered with adoration isn't really his scene. Giroro and Zeroro were over by the bar, crowded and mobbed by our admiring public, showing them ninja stars and cherry bombs.

I wasn't with them; I was sitting with Private Second Class Tamama. Don't get me wrong, I like being hysterically worshiped as much as the next frog; but these guys always want more than my magnificent aura and awe-inspiring presence. So much more.

I turned my attention back to the private. It turns out he'd been staring at me the entire time. He was sitting so close to me, like, almost on my lap. He wasn't supposed to be drinking liquor, but he was. Was I supposed to be stopping him?

He still smelt of the waters of Keron... an image flashed in my mind. I could see the watery yellow suns through surface of the azure blue; the irridescent rainbow fish - so tasty! - the soft-and-sinky purple mud on my feet...my home...my lost home. I shook myself and drained my glass.

Behind him, the tail flicked restlessly. I struggled to break the silence; he was making me nervous.

'So, Private Tamama; are you looking forward to our mission?'

He shut his eyes happily, beaming at me, 'hai, desu! Pekopon shall be ours for the taking!'

Maybe it was the liquor, but I held my head in my hands and groaned. I could have really gone for a Gundam session right about then.

'Gunsou-san! What's wrong? Do you need your belly rubbed?'

I looked at him. 'What? No! Oh well, maybe a little...wait, no! I'm not a four year old!'

He looked stormily at his drink.

'Hmmm speaking of which,' I tapped his almost-empty glass, 'are you old enough to be drinking that?'

He lowered his eyelids and held his head high, peering at me from the side; 'of course. I'm older than I look you know.'

Kero! I guess that's settled then.

I raised my glass, 'to Keron I guess.'

'To Keron!' cried Tamama enthusiastically, 'and the upcoming Keronian _Universe_!' He chincked glasses.

I noticed he was munching on candy eyes; he delicately plucked one from the middle and held it to his pursed white lips, sucking at it happily. He caught me looking and giggled, popping it into his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue for a few seconds until his pupils shrank into pinpricks. My jaw dropped as he blew firey sparks into a cocktail pitcher, creating a fountain of golden burnt-orange liquid and cherries; turning a tequilla sunrise into lots of little exploding sunrises above us.

'Keroooo~! Sugoi Private T!' I opened my mouth and hopped around on the table, catching all the baked cherries and bits of caramelized orange peel; the amber sparks of energy tingling as they rained on my skin. 'Oishiiiiiii...' I sank back onto the soft seating where he sat with his eyelids lowered; blowing out smoke and looking at his nails - or where they would be if our species had nails - his cheeks had a rosy pink spot on each.

I bounced around on the seat, 'I wish I could do that, de arimasu!'

He looked at me excitedly, and opened his mouth to speak...

Suddenly, a familar Tarabaswan leapt onto our table, spilling what was left of the cocktail all over us. I felt my skin rather deliciously drink in the moisture.

'Well well well, Sergeant Keroro!' cried Oro Cunningham - a crab-suit wearing dude with a green handbag who I've unfortunately known since childhood - 'If it isn't my favourite war hero! On our way to conquer Pekopon are we?'

I rubbed the back of my neck, 'yes, yes, we're surely off to conquer Pekopon~!' I realized Tamama was scowling up at him, his eyes twitchy. I stared at him, open-mouthed. He was getting angry like he did before - that time where his eyes were burning and it looked like he'd lost it. What a strange tadpole he was...

A sound shook me from my musings.

'Ahh!' Oro was cooing in a baby-voice. 'who's this lil' fella? Keroro you dawg; you never told me you had a son!'

'Wh-wha?! Agggh!' Tamama wailed.

I couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my lips, 'no, no; this is Private Tamama; my newest platoon member, de arimas.'

'Private?!' Oro peered over us, 'he looks like he should still be in a lake or somethin'! Look at that pollywog tail!'

Tamama was twitching and growling; the pupils had shrank again, the eyes a network of coral, the vein bulging at the temple, teeth gritted - I knew that look - this was bad. Although, part of me wanted to see what he would do...

'Hey Oro! Over here!' Giroro called from the bar, and Oro whirled around drunkenly on our table.

I heard Tamama suck in a little air; seizing his opportunity. He was so much fun to have around, even if the timings of these outbursts _were_ a little unpredictable. If I didn't stop him, would he do something super impressive...? Would he make me a Powerball, de arimas-ka~?! I shook myself. Nope, time to be responsible.

'Oiiii!' I grabbed his hands and gently pulled him, 'hey c'mon, he's drunk, you're drunk, we're all drunk! Let it go, eh? Tamama-kun?' I gave him one of my award-winning smiles, 'Let's just have a good time, de arimas-ka?'

A roseate tinge coloured his pearly cheeks once more, and I exhaled thankfully as the pupils melted back into their huge spheres of pure innocence. I couldn't help smirking when I saw he'd kept his frown, though. This could be fun...

'Stupid...' he muttered.

I chuckled at him, still holding his hands in mine, I swayed them a little, 'oh _Tamama_! You are so easily wound up, de arimas!'

The hostile expression melted into serenity before my eyes, and he closed his slowly; the grip grew tighter on my hands.

I felt my face go warm, and yanked my hands away, 'he has a point though! Eheheh!' Before he could react, I'd reached behind him and grabbed ahold of his tail, waving it in my delightfully childlike excitement, 'look at this thing de arimasu! KeroKeroooo~!'

In true weird-blue-tadpole personality-switch style, his eyes snapped open, staring straight ahead with their funny little pupil-dots. He'd also gone rigid, making small, strained noises like he was trying to hold something back. Maybe I'd switched him into shock-mode; now where was the button for the crazy Rage~? Here? Gently, I pulled.

'Eurgh... Sarge!' He gasped, finally looking at me - his pupils back to large and wobbly. He was clutching his arms to his chest, balled fists pressed together just under his mouth.

'What's wrong, Private?' I sang, 'frog got your tail? Kekero!' I was having a great time - how angry could I make him before gloriously running away to safety? Would he blast the table? Would everything fly everywhere in hilarious chaos?! ...And could I blame Zeroro? I batted the tail playfully with my free hand.

The vein at his temple pulsing wildly, he scowled at me side-on out of the corners of his eyes - which were oddly glittering more than usual; 'Eughhh...Enough already...'

His voice was too quiet for the Crazy Rage. Hmm, what to do?

I let go.

'...Th-Thank you...' He sat there blinking dumbly at me for a few seconds, before shakily reaching for the last of his drink.

As he was gulping it down, I clutched at his shoulder, gesturing wildly, 'Look over there! That dude has a whole basket of Keron Figs!'

Of course, he fell for it. Ah, the folly of youth!

The private spluttered into his Gin and Tonic, "What?! Where?!" He hopped up up on the table, looking frantically from side to side, "Which dude?"

I sprang up with him, grabbing his tail with both hands and yanking him back onto the seat with me.

'Oh!' He cried out in suprize, bouncing from the impact.

'Made you look, de-arimasu! Keeeerokerokero!'

'Agghhhh...!' He wailed, 'why would you even...?!'

I could hardly speak I was laughing so hard, 'Oh Tamama! The look on your face...!' I was still tugging his tail as I the laughter shook me; I became aware of him growling, glaring at me through narrowed eyes again. I saw how red in the face he'd become. Fina-freakin'-ly. 'You mad? Tamama?'

The tadpole was stood up on the seat. He exhaled deeply and folded his arms, peering down at me with dignity from beneath his lowered eyelids; 'nope.'

I sat up, blinking at him. 'Huh?'

'I'm beginning to get the feeling that you're trying to make me mad, desu.'

I dropped the tail and gasped, 'What?'

Why wasn't my brilliant scheme working? All I wanted was to see his awesome powers! He wasn't being fair to me at all!

'Heh, yeah. I'm not as stupid as I loo - hey!'

I'd wriggled heroically between his legs so I was behind him and grabbed the tail again, 'are you sure about that?'

He yelped as I pulled him down onto his back with it, and gave it several little tweeks. To my suprize, there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and he was desperately clutching at his chest.

'Gunsou-San!' He wailed.

'Tamama...?' I asked softly, peering down into his face, 'it can't hurt that much?' I cast my eyes down his body, 'Have you been injured?'

He averted his eyes.

I lifted the paper-thin membrane for closer inspection; there was a little brusing on the underside.

'Oh Tamama Nitou! No wonder you were acting so edgy! Let me rub it better for you, de arimasu!'

I trailed my hands gently over the bruising and he wimpered.

'I won't hurt you. You have my word.'

'I know you won't, d-desu,' he breathed; his voice shook, as well as his body.

I caressed the trembling, cloud-white membrane between my fingers rhythmically for some moments. 'Does that feel better, de arimas-ka?'

I didn't get a reply, so I peeped around his body and looked up at him. He had his hands in front of his face but wasn't covering it completely - so I saw that his eyes were closed, a few tears shimmering and pooling at the lids; his cheeks glowing with his cute fushia blush on each, and he had a small, contented smile on his lips; where he was drooling from one side. I'd seen him happy before, but I'd never seen him look like that. I didn't even know he could be anything resembling this picture of serene bliss. ...I'd known he could be cute, but not beautiful...

I felt my own cheeks go pink to match, and raised a hand to my face, blinking; what was happening here?

I let him sit up a little and continued to gently bat his tail. He flicked it against my hand, slowly. I took the white edges in my hands, squeezing. It had been a long time since I'd touched a tadpole - their skin's different to a frog; it's much more delicate and a little transparent when you look very close. It's very squidgy and flexble, and has more moisture than an adult. The white of Tamama's tail was opalescent up close - it shimmered in it's translucence and felt like touching a raincloud.

I had no idea what my plan of action was anymore.

'You're drunk, desu...' Tamama said uncertainly, staying turned the other way from me.

'Hey, I'm not so bad!' I intoned, 'I know...what I'm doing...' And if I didn't, it definately wasn't because of the alcohol. 'A-and you?'

'Stone cold sober.'

To this day, I have no idea what came over me, but I figured that if I couldn't make him angry I could a least make him peaceful. Surely that was more of a challenge anyway. I wanted to see him like that again. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had to see it again.

I gave a sudden tug, making him cry out.

He'd awoken something in me. Something I didn't understand. I caressed his tail roughly.

'Kyah!' He flicked his tailfin from my grip and whirled around on me, gripping onto my shoulders weakly, eyelids drooping, 'Gunsou-San,' he breathed urgently, 'let's go to my room.'

'Wh-what? Tamama? Are you sure?'

The way he was looking at me made my legs shake. He didn't say anything more, but took ahold of my hand. I followed him in silence.

Before I knew it, we were at his hotel room and I was holding his tail instead of his hand as he lead me. Being the playful little scamp I am, I pulled him back a few times so he couldn't get through the door - his feet sliding on the wooden floor as I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at me sideways-on and hissed through a small smile, 'Quit iiiit...'

I smirked back at him and let him through, sliding the door shut behind us.

Tamama whirled around - freeing himself - and I stared at the tiny dots of his pupils.

'G-Gunsou-San,' he held his hands up, backing himself hurriedly into a corner, 'I-I don't think I can do this, desu...'

'Hush Tamama...' I soothed, 'we don't have to do anything. I can show you how to build your Gundam if you want...?'

'No, no,' he gasped, 'I want to be Lovey-Dovey...but...I...I...' He was breathing heavily, quaking from head to toe.

Well, I guess it makes sense - I am fearless and magnificent; the Hope of Keron (yada yada); insightful, all-knowing and perceptive... I'd be quivering if I was Tamama too. Wait - Lovey..._Dovey_...?

He was still cowering in the corner, covering his eyes.

Time to soothe him back to serenity. 'What can I do to help you relax?'

'Uhhhm...sit on the...bed with me?'

I chuckled. 'Sure thing, chicken wing!' I danced gracefully over to bed and plopped myself down, patting the duvet beside me.

He didn't join me. I gazed around the room. There were a couple bottles of water next the bed, as well as glass - and a water drip machine with a long tube attached. Was he using it to breathe?

He'd crept over without me noticing, and was watching me look. 'I can see what you're thinking, desu. So I get really dry...my throat and my skin...still.' He kicked at the ground.

I thought for a moment, looking down at my swinging feet. '...Are you adapting to breathing the air okay?'

It looked like I startled him, as he stiffened, reeling a little; 'Eugh! Of course I am! I'm way past breathing water!'

I looked back at his bedside table. 'Hold your hand out.'

He obeyed. I took hold of his wrist - and boy, he wasn't kidding; it was dryer than a duck's potty. I reached over to the table and sank my hands into his tub of coconut oil, and softly massaged his hand and wrist while he looked at me curiously.

'This should help you relax _and _get you moisturized, de arimas.'

I felt him shaking under my touch, his large pupils beginning to wobble.

'Oh!'

'Is that nice...?'

He nodded, swallowing, looking at me steadily.

I slid off the bed and gently placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto his knees on a cushion. After re-coating my hands in oil, I started gently rubbing his head.

'Gunsou-San!' he purred softly, 'I'm so happy, desu!'

'Kerokero! You really treasure my attention, de arimas-ka?'

'More than anything in the world!'

'You're so adoring...do you want your belly rubbed?' I cooed. I'll admit it; I'd completely lost myself in him. He made me feel like nothing in the universe mattered except being happy...

'Hai desu!' he chimed.

I took him gently in my arms, laying him on the cushions, and ran my fingers around the wakaba mark on his belly. Smiling with his eyes as well as well as his soft white lips, Tamama made little squeaks of delight at my every touch. I trailed my hands further down his belly and he stiffened again, catching ahold of my hand sheepishly and blushing, 'Sarge...'

I changed direction, skimming my fingers over his chest but he was too sensitive now; jerking at my touch and giggling, 'that tickles, desu!' He reached up and wrapped his arms around me; I let him gently lay my head on his chest. I think it was supposed to be a tender move, but Dear Frog it was loud down there! His heartbeat pounded hysterically against my ear, his breathing shallow and shuddering, his hands shaking where they clung weakly to my head. I had to calm this tadpole down.

I broke off the embrace, 'Want to stand up?'

'I...' He scrambled onto his belly and pushed himself up, but his legs wouldn't co-operate. I held his hands and helped him stand, and he stood looking at his fidgeting fingers.

I took the underside of his tailfin gently in my hand and swayed my fingers hypnotically beneath it like a water plant. It was working; I felt him go limp.

In a barely audiable murmer, he was panting feverishly... something that sounded like...'nii-sama...nii-sama...'

I didn't know what to do. 'It's okay, baby blue...I...I'm here...' I whipsered, my own heart shuddering to keep up with how fast this was all going.

I parked my butt on the edge of the bed and coated my hands in oil again, and he cried out as I slipped a hand over the delicate membrane.

'Eyaah!' He bristled like a startled Pekoponian Cat - the sensitive, white paddle as rigid as a pebble in my hand.

I yanked on it and he whimpered.

'Shhh...' I rested a hand on his shuddering hip - clutching at him in my excitement. His tail began fluttering like the wings of a creature shaking them dry. He was beating the tip against my lips from where I sat on the bed, and a delightfully wicked idea crept over me - I bit him.

Tamama squealed, so I let go - with my hands as well - watching to see what he'd do.

He stayed still for some moments, then I felt a sweaty little blue hand creep it's way into mine.

I looked up at him, but he didn't turn round. I silently resumed grazing the white edges with my teeth, and after a while, kissed gently down the stormy-ocean-blue center. He felt like water.

'Oh my...!' he breathed, 'Oh my _stars..._!'

Delighted, I closed my oily hand around the ultramarine base of his tail, and shut my eyes - chewing absently on the squishy thing like a I was a larvae...so comforting...

His breathing had become even more laboured; it rattled his entire body as he clung to my hand.

A faraway part of my consciousness was aware that his spongy skin had become boiling hot, and getting hotter by the second. It lulled me, and I continued nibbling innocently.

Suddenly, I was seized by a powerful charge of energy. It burst from Tamama and swept through my face, down to my chest and spreading out to my every limb. It tingled in my bloodstream, making me feel like I had champagne flowing around my shuddering body. Every one of my nerves shivered with the thrill; my organs warm, my every muscle fluttering. I gasped wordlessly in joyous wonder, dazed.

'Tamama! Oh _Tamama_! Keroooohhhh!'

The soul-shaking intensity had relented, but I was dizzy from the shock, clinging to the sapphire extremity for dear life - with my fingertips and my teeth. I sucked on the squishiness for comfort - I needed him to center me after nearly sending me into orbit.

The tadpole whimpered helplessly and took a sudden, sharp breath before choking on the air.

I snapped to my senses and leapt to my feet - grabbing the end of the water drip, and shoved it into the gill on the his neck, apparently startling him.

'Gyah!'

'Remember to breathe,' I crooned in his ear.

Tamama looked at me wildly, frowning a little, "I..._can_...breathe...desu..." He spluttered from his attempt to speak, physically unable to cope with any anger.

There's my Tamama. I laughed at him, 'Kerokero.'

Does rubbing someone's back encourage them to breathe? Maybe it would help him relax? Doctor Sergeant Keroro to the rescue! I gently rubbed, feeling his light, continuous trembling. Relax, damn it! I thought, You're going to end up shooting lazers at me or something! Or impacting me by accident...

I gave his hand a light squeeze; 'it's okay, Tamama.'

We stayed like that for ages, with me drawing little patterns on his back (I wrote 'I love Sergent Keroro' with my finger - eheheh). Finally I was sure his breathing had slowed, so I gently took the very tip of his tailfin between my teeth again.

The tadpole's whole body stiffened once more and I heard him gasp. Curiously, I peeked around his body at his face. His eyes were bloodshot again, bulging from their sockets. He was chewing his lip, drooling. I saw he'd given up breathing the air, chuckling to myself; he was secretly thankful of the water drip. Maybe I should be a nurse...maybe I didn't have to be in the army...maybe I could _do anything_...Mmm Tamama. I continued to nibble very lightly around the edge of the still-as-a-statue tadpole's tail, and, over time, I felt him gradually - finally - relaxing.

Eventually, he even let out a very quiet, deep moan. The trembling was back, and there was a little clear liquid running down his legs.

"Gunsou-san..." Tamama purred with happiness.

This is the part of flashback that always ends with me having a huge panic attack and waking up with my pillow shoved in my mouth. I feel sick when I think about it - like I just fell down a flight of stairs. I can picture my startled face in that moment; my eyes snapped open, and it was like I was waking up from a dream. Gunsou-San. Sergeant. Sergeant Keroro. What was I doing, exactly?

Fraternizing with a private. A _tadpole. _

What would my father say? What would any Keronian say? This kid had been in my care for all of _five minutes_, and look what I was doing to him! He was crazy...he was vulnerable...he was putty in my hands...and he loved me. He actually frogging loved me.

'T-Ta-Tamama', I cried frantically, waving my arms, 'we have to stop this! Right now we have to stop this!'

'I know, I know', panted Tamama. He flicked his tail away from me, curling it round his body.

I was the one trembling now, staring at the tadpole's back in horror. W-What have I done? 'Oh my _stars! _It's this damn planet! It's way too humid, I must have gone and lost my _mind_! We have to get off this planet right now! Come on, Tamama, we leave now!' I couldn't quite bring myself to say 'Private Tamama'.

He sank to his knees.

"You're all I want,' the voice was hollow, defeated, 'all I want.'

My legs wobbled, 'All you... want?'

'Hai.'

Gingerly, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My voice was came out embarassingly squeaky and small; 'You don't think any less of me, do you?' I swallowed painfully, 'Because of...this...what happened...Tamama?'

He shook himself free of the embrace; his eyes were open now... and burning bright red.

I shivered with a fear that clutched at my gut, standing apart from him and twiddling my fingers, looking at the ground. When was he going to answer me?

To my suprize, Tamama leapt up and ran from the room, sheilding his face; the tube from the water drip hitting the floor hard and squirting my feet, chilling me with its stark awakening.

'T-Tamama?' I cried, my eyes curiously hot, 'Tamama!'

Sayonara Kawaru. See you tomorrow. I won't be ready. I stared blankly up at my ceiling. Well, I guess I fell out of bed again, de arimas. My body had jolted like it was electrified and the ground rushed up to smack me for what I'd done. I lay, as usual, a wreck on my bedroom floor; tears streaming - the pillow shoved in my mouth. The meeting was in an hour; one hour and I'd have to face him again - play with him, laugh with him, scheme with him. Protect him from everything but me. Tease him, make him jealous, keep him close. Bask in the sunshine of this time where he loves me. Dazzle him, overpower him, impress him. Be his hero. Because that's all I can be.


End file.
